


The First Time

by Nina



Category: Elfquest
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-23
Updated: 2012-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-02 10:32:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina/pseuds/Nina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cutter establishes who's in charge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time

The first time, it had been necessary... a much-needed readjustment in the order of things.

It was after Madcoil. Without Foxfur, Skywise found his nights and days to be suddenly, jarringly empty. He’d sought solace by crawling into Cutter’s den. Long after the hunt, when the last stars faded in the early-morning dawn, he would seek out his chief’s den… it had always been his chief’s den… and look for his brother. Shedding his clothes, he’d burrow beneath the furs, pressing himself- mind, heart and chilled skin- against the warm body sleeping there.

*Tam…*

Each time, Cutter would resist waking…. turning away with a growl. But Skywise would nuzzle the back of his neck, wrap strong arms around his waist. Sleep wasn’t what the stargazer wanted. It wouldn’t come, he knew, till he was exhausted-- too tired to think or remember. Better to lose himself, now, to pleasure. 

And so Cutter would wake, roll over, and submit to his brother’s ministrations. This suited Skywise well. He’d been the one to initiate Cutter. Aside from some youthful fumbling with Nightfall, Cutter had not yet mated with any other. And while Skywise himself had rolled in the furs with almost half the female Wolfrider population, and one or two of the males, it was here that he wanted to be-- Tam, only, whom he craved. 

It was right that Cutter, who was so much younger, should follow where he lead.

Or so, Skywise assumed… until the first night things changed.

He’d slipped away from the pack, as usual, after the kill was eaten and the howl complete. As usual, he climbed the small hill… flopped on his back in the wet grass. Overhead, the stars wheeled … and he’d watched them, rapt and absorbed, until drifting off to sleep. When he woke, dawn was just streaking the sky. 

The stargazer sat up, covered in dew. He shook himself, and the small drops went flying. Starjumper, who was near enough to get splattered, sneezed in protest. The wolf had kept patient watch while his elf friend napped. Now, he stood, stretched and ambled back down to the Holt-- tail slowly wagging.

Skywise grinned fondly after his wolf friend. It was getting late, he realized- pretty soon humans would be about. He padded silently back to the Holt, and headed straight for the place he usually went. The bark was rough under his fingers as he climbed the Father Tree. And when he slipped into the hollow, there lay the familiar, slumbering form of his friend.

*Time to wake up, little brother,* Skywise whisper-thought. Slipping off his faceguard and vest, he moved forward like a fox stalking its prey. Cutter was awake now, knew he was there. Skywise buried his face in his brother’s hair, nipped the back of his ear. Time for games to start!

He was prepared for Cutter to protest--to whine or snap, to push him away. And he was fully prepared to ignore Cutter’s rebuke. He was prepared for anything, except what happened next.

The reversal came so unexpectedly, Skywise barely had time to react. One minute, he was crawling on top of his brother, ready to straddle him. The next, he found himself flipped on his back, arms pinned, and the full weight of Cutter pressing on his chest. Skywise raised an eyebrow. This was new. New… and fun? He grinned. 

*Brother…?*

*Chief!* The full force of the Cutter’s intent slammed into his mind. Suddenly, the older elf understood. This was no game… This was dominance!

Skywise kicked and twisted, thrashing to escape. But Cutter rode him out.  
To his great surprise, Skywise realized his little brother had grown stronger than him. Stronger… but not cleverer! He stopped struggling, and feigned submission.

Cutter growled, waiting for Skywise to bare his throat. For a moment, it seemed as if the silver-haired elf would do so. Cutter relaxed his grip- just slightly. It was all the leeway Skywise needed. Swiftly and effectively, he swung his legs around. Catching Cutter off-guard, Skywise managed to flip him. 

The stargazer lunged for the mouth of the den. He’d almost made it, when... Growling, he fell flat- yanked backward by Cutter’s grip on his ankle. Before Skywise could react, Cutter was on his back. His chiefs fingers dug into his hair- jerked his head back. Skywise yelped and tried to bite- but an arm snaked around his neck, effectively pinning him in a headlock. 

*Submit!* Tam’s voice rang in his head. 

*No!* Skywise scrabbled at the arm around his neck, reached back to try to get a grip on the elf behind him. *Get off me!*

Cutter grabbed his wrist. *Submit. I am your chief.*

“I know you are my chief!” Skywise snapped.

*No you don’t!!* In sending there was only truth. Cutter believed this. In that moment, Skywise went still. 

“Of course I know!” He spoke in a low tone, not wanting other keen ears to hear. “When have I ever challenged you in front the tribe? When have I disobeyed a command? I do what you need me to do…. Tam.”

With that, he felt Cutter relax, slightly- but the grip on his wrist and neck did not ease. Skywise smirked- his little brother learned quickly.

“You do it,” Cutter answered back, “because you are my friend, my brother. Not because I am your chief.”

“What’s the difference?” But Skywise knew the difference. The difference was Bearclaw. Bearclaw, whom he had fought to impress- whom he had feared and admired and respected, as had the rest of the tribe. Bearclaw… who was his chief.

And Cutter, his brother… his little brother. Tag-along. Son of Bearclaw.

Cutter... was now his chief.

“Tam…”

“Fahr.” His chief growled low against his ear. A strange shiver ran over his body.

*… I submit.*

*Good.* The arm pulled away from his neck. He remained still. A nip to his ear. Tam nuzzled the back of his neck. *Roll over.*

Skywise did so, half apprehensive- half anticipating. His stared quizzically up at the elf above him. Cutter ‘s face was shadowed. But a faint glimmer of morning light through the leaves illuminated his shoulder, revealing strong muscles and corded neck. Cutter pressed his hand against Skywise’s chest, moved upward to his neck, his jaw. Skywise felt his heart beat faster when Cutter pushed his head to the side, exposing his jugular. For a brief instant, he almost fought. Then, Cutter bent low and closed his teeth over his friend’s neck.

With flooding relief, Skywise felt the wolf in him subside.

*My chief.*

Their coupling was gentle, but Cutter stayed on top. And Skywise deferred without protest to his desires. They spent the day curled around each other, and Fahr finally felt a sense of deep peace. Replacing exhaustion, it lulled him to sleep.

The next time Skywise crawled into Cutter’s den, he paused. He waited for his friend to wake. Then he rolled on his back and stretched out his neck. Please? 

Cutter chuckled. Alright.


End file.
